World Governments and Ryo
World Governments This political system offers members a different form of role-play that focuses heavily on dialogue and decision making, rather than the traditional approach which is typically violent. If you're interested in testing it out, you're able to still have a shinobi as your main character and role-play as a political figure or criminal. Ryo Within the role-play, ryo doesn't play much of an important part in the life of a shinobi, unless they're going to focus on purchasing a massive amount of weapons and become a bukijutsu specialist like Tenten. Ryo is catered more towards politicians and criminals, who will be using ryo to invest within the village, hire shinobi or a private investigator, or even buy out your competition. What you do with ryo is totally up to you. Similar to the real world, the more ryo you have in your possession, the more power you have and the less problems you have to deal with. Ryo also something that is useful for some clans like the Kagetsu and Fuma clan that focus of creating and selling items to shinobi and civilians. Each clan's use of Ryo is unique to their own culture and traditions. If you decide to create a character in a clan that known for their trades, you have the possibility to start off at a higher position within the hierarchy of power and have more ryo in your pocket than someone who started off in another clan; The highest position you can obtain through this method is the Lawyer. If not, you'll have to work your way up by completing errands for politicians with more power than you, tasks for the locals seeking aid from the government, or even getting your hands dirty with the criminals. After a certain amount of tasks are completed by a politician, they can request a higher position and have Keruberosu review the request. Now for the criminal side of life everything has to be earned, even if you start with a large sum of money. It's like a realistic gang you have to earn respect and favor from those already in place before you earn any sort of position of power. But Crime ranks only reach a certain point of influence and then it intertwines with the already set ranks. It's kind of like being the Trump of S.G your a scumbag that comes from nothing, finally makes something of himself and now your deciding to enter the fray of politics with no real knowledge. But you have a lot of money and the backing of the people depending on how you work it. Then from there you exert the power you gained and could possibly overthrow those already in power. Who knows. The criminal aspect is a bit different because you must earn your position within the criminal organization. You must earn the respect and favor of those in power already and slowly, but surely, move up the ranks. But criminal ranks only reach a certain point within the hierarchy of power, then you'll have to start trying to work your way into the government. Think of Donald Trump, a real estate developer who is now in 2015 is presidential candidate. He has no real experience within politics, but has money to back up his endeavors. If you desire to pull something unconventional, such as assassinating or killing a politician with your own hands, you have to remember that for every action there is a reaction. Every politician is a regular human being with limited capabilities, unlike a shinobi, so you're easier to kill. If you don't want to get your hands dirty, you could hire a shinobi or criminal to do it for you at a cost of course. Political Positions Currently we have established 14 positions that can be acquired through role-play by traditional means such as being promoted or being selected by the Hokage. Just like any government, you can also bride your way into the system and control the control with sheer power. The majority of the inhabitants of a village start within the first tier of the government system. To move up within the system, you must acquire fame and have some sort of leverage within the village; leverage is determined by how much ryo you have on hand to issue bribes, how much you've invested within the village, and your overall wealth. Once you're actually deeply involved with political duties you have the choice to handle your duties like... #A good natured politician by following all the regulations and obeying the law. #A neutral politican and doing whatever you see fit to accomplish your duties, even if you have to occasionally disregard regulations or break laws. #A criminal and bribe people, hire individuals to rough up your competition, or hire a private investigator to gather material to blackmail a fellow politician. The Land of Fire Hierarchy of Power #Fire Daimyo #Hokage #Supreme Chancellor #Financial Overseer #Foreign Adviser #Governor #Mayor #Senator #Representative #Clan Lord #Judge #Crime Boss #Crime Under Boss #Attorney #Crime Capo #Lawyer #Criminal Soldier #Private Investigator #Student of Law #Civilian The Land of Wind Coming soon. Credits This system was created by Keruberosu, with the assistance of Kare. It's purpose is to allow members to experience what the world would be like from the eyes of a political figure and not through the fists of a shinobi.